Goodbye My Love
by Aegyobunbun
Summary: "You will think of me at least once That's all I need, until the day we meet again I'll wait, it's only a momentary goodbye Good bye my love." - Ailee What if thing's were not what they seemed? That in one moment everything you held dear would be there, the next. It would all be gone. Would you have the courage to say goodbye, or would you forever cling to that someone.
1. Prologue

Most people would say that the after life is a time of peace, of rest and looking back on what you had. However he, never even got to see what all he could do. The blonde's bright blue eyes glanced over the side of the bridge, looking down onto the people. Everything he left once that car came crashing into his.

The blood over taking his vision. Not even a minute and the snap of his neck was heard. World going black, heart stopping forever. The boy's name, as it had been in his previous life, was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. A bright eyed student, loving boyfriend. Everything that a man should be, at least to most.

Upon further inspection of this well, there came another set of eyes. One's which seemed to mimic the same sadness in Alfred's. The eyes of his lover, whom was still grieving even after his passing. Tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of loosing him so young, so full of life. They had so much planned. Since the day he passed was to be their wedding. Two souls joining in harmony. A day full of tears of joy, not tears of sorrow.

The voice behind him seeming to call, urging him on forward. After all, he wasn't home just yet. Or at least, that's what the whispering voices called it. Home. Nothing more, nothing less. Where he would spend all eternity, until he and his love could be together. A fear holding him back from making that choice. Should he stay or should he go?

There was still however, something holding him back. Keeping him from finding happiness that would lay across the 'waters' so to speak. "I should go.." Said Alfred aloud, still looking down at Arthur. Trying not to tear up at the thought of leaving him. "Mom and dad are there, family but... I" There was a pause between his words, he taking his glasses off his eyes to wipe away the salty tears. "I can't leave him..."

Truth be told, the right path might not always be the easiest. And it was up for him to make his choice. Should he stay, or should he go? There, upon that ricked old wooden bridge. He made his choice. Arthur meant far too much to him in life. So he wouldn't loose him away, no. Not even in death. Taking one final look around, he bid the in between world goodbye. Leaving for the Earth plane. Home to a still grieving Arthur.

The couple's flat lay in London. Of course this had been against Alfred's wishes, but where ever his love went. So did he. And it was a great starting point. More like would have been great. They had bought it not long before the wedding. Dreams of raising a family there being shattered in a moment's notice.

The black suit did nothing to hide the feelings of hurt. Pain almost unbearable for him. The sheet's of their bed stained with his tears. Sad music playing in the background, thing's Alfred used to love before... All of it bringing back the painful realization, his love wouldn't be coming home. Not now, not ever again. A part of himself blamed God, another himself. Unsure what was right of wrong anymore. Everything seeming to blend together.

_However this was only the beginning. As it seem's not everything, stay's dead._

* * *

><p>Hello there! It's me the author of this fine story! So it's good to be back. I've got a few things to do, so I'll try to keep this updated. Though I can't make any promises. Anyways, here's a link to go with it. (Here) is where the song I got inspired. The photo is made by lilflow and Hetalia is created by Hideka Himaruya. So thank you for reading and enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding Sorrows

Chapter One: Wedding Sorrows

Upon the bright and beautiful British country side, lay a small meadow. With its green grass, and beautiful flowers, nature seeming to work in harmony with the scenery. Arthur remembered this place, having grown up near there. It was the first place he had taken the American too when they started dating, planning on being married in that same spot. Overlooking the billowing grasslands.

The man could not be bothered to say no to his beloved, and plans were made for that. However, mother nature had her own idea's. Rain pouring down from morning to night up until the wedding, Arthur's dream of having something simple and meaningful crushed.

But that was to be expected, and he in turn learned from this. Alfred wiping away any tears which fell from his green eyes that morning. Yes, their wedding

morning. Both elegantly dressed in their very best. The white cream of Arthur's suit, hair still in it's slightly messy state. bright eyes seeming to smile along with him up at the boy. Leaning in for a kiss. All these actions only making Alfred's hear beat faster.

Though, he always could do that to him. Whether the British man knew it or not. "Come on love, at least kiss me." He hummed, wrapping much smaller arms around Alfred's neck. Trying his hardest to kiss him although it proved unsuccessful. The smell of honey tea and lip balm was nothing that could be hid. Alfred knew that all too well. He could never deny the other any types of affection, be if he had been planning on it or not.

With his own little hum, the blue eyed man did something unexpected. Gently picking up the frail man, swinging him around slightly in the small space. Doing his best to not knock anything over in the process. Leaving poor Arthur a bit flustered at the actions. Until a sweet kiss was placed on his slightly pouting lips.

The words mumbling from that of a grouchy child rather than an adult. "Git." However, this gave way once those blue eyes met his. Melting the British man into a puddle of love and intention.

"Oh come on Artie, you know I love you." Said Alfred himself, chuckling slightly as the other continued to play his little games. Both men knew each other all too well. This being nothing out of the usual for either. Actions of both wanting to snuggle him until they could no longer move intertwining with those of wanting to slap the tanned color off of Alfred's face for being childish.

There was a soft hum from the British man, he rolling his eyes at the others words. Crossing his pale arms and turning away. "I love you too git, but don't do that again!" His voice was stern, but still held all of the love the other's did. In no way was this surprising to Alfred. Not in the least bit.

As long as the American had know him, the green eyed charmer had a taste for the dramatic. Even when talking there was presence about him, which only foretold of the wonders that were his Arthur. How else could he describe it?

"Alright, Artie. A hero's promise." Replied the boy, gently placing his arms around the smaller mans waist. Fingers sliding up under his pressed shirt, ticking his sides. A humming noise leaving his lips almost instantly. "And I love you too..." His tone changed within that sentence. Going from something of confidence, strength. To a more dainty tone. Loving, and above all truthful.

Pink lips came forward once more, gently brushing over the others ear. Whispering the words of his love for the man. "Forever and always." Alfred said in a hushed tone, closing his eyes if only for a moment. Inhaling the scent of his lover like it was some sort of drug. In way though, Arthur was his drug.

A drug with no health threats, no possible problems with use. Ah, it was amazing to think something of this love even existed upon the Earth in his mind. As the grandfather clock in the small corridors struck two o'clock pm, it was then that they remembered. The wedding should be occurring soon. Arthur having to arrive much earlier in order to finish any last minute plans with the servants.

"Love, I have to go.." Spoke a voice so sweet to his ears, even the heavens above should be jealous of something. "Alfred, dear?" He called again, breaking the man's trance. Blue eyes having closed all the way, mind wondering into space before being brought down to his beloved. "Ah yeah. Sorry." Replied the American in an embarrassed voice. Face flushed with the color of a cherry.

He was always horrible of hiding his emotions, with or without added pressure. Some may have called it foolish behavior for a man of his age. Arthur called it precious. At last out of his loves strong arms, the blonde kissed him one more on the cheek. Only deepening the ever growing flush. "I'll meet you at the reception hall, love." Spoke he in a soft tone, gentle fingers moving over the warm cheeks. "Don't be be late."

Alfred nodded to these words, quickly moving to grab the others coat from out of the closet. Along with the rather dark umbrella. Such a strong down pour for a wedding day. But never the less could he care. It was their day. A day of remembering all the times they had spent wondering, would this even be possible. Now, that possibility was a reality. A reality bonded by love and happiness in both parties.

"Ha! Wouldn't miss my own wedding for the world!" These words, would they have rang true if the accident hadn't occurred? No, he wouldn't have abandoned Arthur just for the simple act of getting cold feet on their wedding day. The British man was worth much more than that. As the other left the warm home and entered into the cold dark world of England, Alfred stayed in the house. Quickly cleaning himself up, and fixing whatever need be done around the small space.

A few items would be needed, a sort of good luck charm from where he originated in. "Something old, something knew.." Repeated the blonde to himself, before picking up said items. Running his fingers over them within his hands. The rings, originally his grandparents wedding rings. Refitted to uphold this special occasion. A combination of something both old and new. More words left his lips, realizing that his search wasn't over just yet. "Something borrowed.. something blue."

Whatever could he possible use for this? More for the something borrowed then the something blue. After all, the flowers which were pinned to his neatly ironed suit were already a very dark shade of navy blue. That's when it hit him like nothing before. The pin which held his flowers into place, originally borrowed from his dear friend Kiku!

How could he have forgotten something so simple and he missed it rather quickly. "Hehe, well think that wraps her up!" The man said aloud to himself. Voice echoing slightly throughout their humble abode. Giving one final look around with a soft smile, before grasping on his jacket and heading out into the storms of the outside.

The wind pushed and pulled against the red vehicle. Like a ship being tossed against the waves. Surely he could make it, but it would be slow goings. As the car pulled away from the drive, Alfred kept his eyes upon the road. Mind every so often slipping off a bit. Wondering into happier places besides the ones which lay just outside of his door.

Ones with both he and Arthur happily running through the meadows. A child in their grasps, giggling at the eager actions of its fathers. Surely that would be something to look forward to! Thoughts of raising many children once they were settled in. Of growing old together in such a marvelous house.

**Oh how those would be so sweet...**

The loudness of a horn honking loudly, tires screeching. Everything around him was spinning out of control. Blackness outside doing everything to hide what lay ahead. Kayos echoing in the back of his mind.

That's when the pain hit. The sounds of crunching metal and bone came to his ears. Of someone's spine seeming to rip in to two halves. Tears welling up in his blue eyes, the blonde looked over to the rings. Arthur's picture laying atop the box, smiling back at him with such praise.

Never again would he see his Arthur like that, if he did die or not. But he could feel himself slipping from this world. So quickly it frightened him. "I love you Arthur Kirkland.." Whispered Alfred in a pained voice, lips so dry and chapped.

_**"Forever and always."**_

Those were his final words. The words of a lover lost in a sea of undesirable conditions, with a once bright future. All of it taken away in a single swoop. Blue eyes closing forever, the cold blackness of death doing nothing to soothe his mind.

Yes, cold darkness was the best description. A pit of uncertainty, and silence. Heart breaking silence.


End file.
